


How To Successfully Be Caught

by Romanovax



Category: Avengers, Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, Superhero - Fandom
Genre: Highschool age, M/M, teen!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovax/pseuds/Romanovax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade attempts to sneak into Peter's room and it doesn't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Successfully Be Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this in ten minutes because I just saw Deadpool the movie and it reminded me of how much I love these two.

Friday night and Peter sat alone in his room clicking through pictures he has snapped earlier that week. His attention diverted to his phone when it lit up with a message a few moments later. 

[Wade:] Are you at home?

Peter stared at the screen for a few moments wondering what Wade was up to before answering. 

[Petey:] Yes. I'm scared to ask why...

[Wade:] I'm coming over

Peter glanced at the time which read 7:30 and sighed knowing Wade wasn't kidding. He anxiously waited around for Wade to actually show up. It could be any minute and he has no idea which way he would make his entrance. 

All his questions were answered about twenty minutes later when Wade tapped on his bedroom window. He has the hood of his red jacket pulled up, mostly concealing his face but the grin on his face peaked through. "Hey, nerd."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" Peter sighed and shook his head. "You know we have a front door right?"

"Yeah but what's the fun in that? Now your parents don't know I'm here... Unless you told them?"

"Nah they have no idea, so keep it down. The last thing I need is to be grounded because of you." Peter went back to sitting on his bed. 

"Sorry but I don't think I can make any promises like that" Wade grinned and flopped down on Peter's bed, setting his head in Peter's lap. He instinctively began to play with Wade's hair. "Did you come here for any specific reason?"

"I missed my boyfriend, your parents don't know I'm here and it's the weekend. I thought we could have some fun." Wade smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Peter let out an awkward laugh and nodded. "I could go for a little fun."

"Perfect!" Wade took that as a cue to sit back up and tug off his jacket and t-shirt before fully crawling into Peter's lap. Peter wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him softly. 

Wade returned the kisses much more eagerly. Peter moaned a little too loudly more than enough times and soon enough there was a knock on his door. 

"Peter? Everything okay in there?" Tony's voice rung out from the hallway but the door remained closed. A moment passed as Wade shuffled off the bed to hide and Peter tried to catch his breath. He cracked the door, still slightly panting, "everything's great dad!"

Tony looked unimpressed by his lie and raised an eyebrow. "Peter what are you hiding?"

"I- um I was exercising! Yeah that's it- sorry was I being too loud?"

"Why do you even try? Who are you hiding in there? Is it that Wade kid?" Tony poked his head into the room and Wade chose that moment to peek his head up from the opposite side of the bed. "Hey there Mr. Stark!"

Peter groaned and felt his face flare up with a blush. "Um it's not what it looks like?"

Tony glanced from Wade back to Peter and just rolled his eyes. "You're lucky Steve isn't home- just turn on some music so I don't have to hear it." He turned back towards the hallway and shouted as he walked away. "Oh and don't forget to use protection!"

Peter shut the door and turned back to Wade, his face completely pink now. He walked over to his computer and clicked a playlist. "Well get off the floor and come kiss me."

Wade happily obliged. 

They spent the rest of the night together and both fell asleep, half naked and wrapped up in each other's arms. Wade needed to sneak in more often.


End file.
